


I Remember You

by homokage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Romangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homokage/pseuds/homokage
Summary: "Do I know you?" Oikawa asked."You don't" He respondedBut Oikawa knew he saw his face before. He saw it in his dreams, nightmares, that made him never want to sleep again. But it was his voice that he recognized more than anything. His voice brought back memories of dark rooms and broken bones.





	1. Prologue

"Please stop!" he begged him. His voice was deep, hoarse and full of fear, music to his ears. He could scream and scream, but no one would hear him. And if they could hear him, no one bothered to come check. Not as long as he is there to prevent people from turning their heads the wrong way.

"I'll never stop until I get what I want. Give me what I want, and you can walk out of this alive" he said. His voice was very different then the man before him. It was light-hearted, as if it belonged to an innocent man, not a man who was filled with hatred and animosity.

"I don't know what you want! Please stop! Help me someone" he begged. Sometimes he begged to be killed as he would feel much less pain that way. But you see, his captor was heartless and showed no mercy for those he tortured.

Mercy would never be shown unless he got what he wanted. Was that so hard to ask for? 

"You know exactly what I am talking about, and if not, you better think real hard about what it possibly is I want. Or maybe you need something to refresh your memory?" his voice had a hint of mischievousness in it. The smirk on his face made it clear to him what was going to happen.

"Would you prefer I cut you with a dull knife or whips to the back?" He asked. The man squirmed away from him , unable to go anywhere as he was chained to the wall. He knew that even if he chose one of the means of torture, they would both be used on him.

"Please, don't do this. I know you more then anyone" He pleaded, but it didn't work. He came closer, the dull knife twitching in his hand.

A dull knife, at first, didn't seem like it would cause so much pain. But he found out that the duller it is, the harder it would be to cut through skin. It didn't even cut skin, it tore through it, inflicting much more pain then a sharp knife would.

The whip would be next, but it wasn't and ordinary one. It had glass shards embedded into the leather, as well as tiny rocks. Every time it tore his back open, it would leave tiny rocks and glass in his skin, making the healing process much harder.

"Oh, but I have to do this. If you had given me what I wanted from the start, none of this would have happened, traitor!" He roared. He couldn't help but flinch and close his eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

"You'll pay the ultimate price, Iwaizumi" He growled as he brought the knife up to Iwaizumi's rib cage, slowly pushing it in. Blood poured from the wound itself, and from his mouth. Iwaizumi tried to move away from the knife, the pain, but that only made it worse.

"Please, Oikawa! I'm begging you, my love" He pleaded once more. Something flashed in Oikawa's eyes as he stopped pushing the knife into Iwaizumi's body. His eyes widened as liquid pooled in his eyes,

"Never call me that again" The tears from his eyes vanished, and the look he once had was replaced with one full of malice "It won't matter, you won't live for long anyway. I'm done with you" Oikawa said as he pushed the knife through his rib cage, most likely puncturing a lung.

He would die in a matter of time.

"O-O-Oikawa...I-I...Love Y-you" Iwaizumi managed to say as blood filled his mouth, drowning him in his own blood.

Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi, pain filling his heart. 

"NO!" 

-

"NO!" Oikawa sat straight up, gasping for air. He was covered in sweat, just like every night for the past year.

Ever since he moved to his new school, he had been getting these weird nightmares. It felt like he had lived the nightmares in a past life, he was sure of it. Each time he was thrown into the nightmare, it felt real, as if he was there. He felt the blade of the knife in his hands, and the words leaving his mouth.

He didn't know who Iwaizumi was, but from the dreams he guessed they were really close. Each time he had the nightmare, it was different yet the same. They were much like scattered memories with no specific timeline. Some were dreams, filled with laughter and joy. Others were filled with torture and pain.

He had been unlucky enough to get the nightmare that night.

"It was only a nightmare, Oikawa" He tried to tell himself. That was what he told himself for the past year, unable to believe that those were truly memories of a past life.

He had tried to search up the name Iwaizumi, but all that came up was the legend of 'Iwaizumi The Traitor' which was also related to a Great King named Oikawa. It had to be a coincidence, but he knew it was far from that.

'Later I'll look into the legend of 'Iwaizumi The Traitor'' he told himself. 

He hadn't looked into the legend before because he was afraid of what he would find. Would he find that his dreams/nightmares mirrored the life of Iwaizumi and the Great King Oikawa? Or would he find something completely different?

"Just go back to sleep Oikawa" He said aloud as he laid back down on his bed, closing his eyes as he finally got comfortable under the covers.

"Please Oikawa! I'm begging you, my love"

-


	2. School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I totally forgot to every publish the next chapters on here, my bad.

"Maybe these dreams are from movies you have seen before. There has to be some type of explanation for you having such vivid dreams" Tsukishima quipped as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Tsukishima on this one. There is no such thing as a past life. If every dream we had ever had was a past life, then that would just be crazy" Daichi added.

"Hey, maybe it is a past life. For all we know Oikawa could definitely be dreaming about the fact he tortured another man, and possibly killed him. It actually makes me wonder what he was in his past life" Kuroo chuckled.

"There is no proof or disproof of having past lives. He could possibly have had one" Kenma said, a little bit louder then his normal voice.

Oikawa stared at his friends, a bit of a frown on his face. He felt as if his friends were taking this lightly, all except for Kenma. Even if Kenma was quite and focused more on his video games, he was always listening and observing. He was also very open minded to the possibilities of aliens, and maybe even past lives.

"Well all I know is that they get more vivid and they are very much real. I can taste the blood in the air, and feel my body moving as if I was there. I can feel so many emotions in the dream, as if it was really happening" Oikawa explained, once again.

There were no words that could truly describe what happened in his dreams.

He felt the knife going into the other man's skin.

He could hear how broken he was each time.

He could see the love in his eyes before the torture came.

Everything was so real that it could only be explained as a past life, and nothing else.

"Is Oikawa having another weird dream again?" Kageyama said as he walked up to Tsukishima's side, his shoulder slightly brushing against the arm of Tsukishima.

"Yes" they all said in unison, causing Kageyama to chuckle.

"It's not a weird dream, it's a memory from a past life" He argued, although he knew he would get no where arguing with Kageyama.

"Yeah, and aliens really exist. Can you for once have a wet dream and no some weird torture one?" Kuroo asked, jokingly. Before Oikawa could respond, Kenma pinched Kuroo's side.

"As I have said, there is no proof or disproof. And you are one to talk, Kuroo. I know for a fact you dream of cats, being one at that, instead of having wet dreams" Kenma scolded his boyfriend, smirking at the fact he put Kuroo in his place.

Everyone erupted with laughter, holding their stomachs as they thought of Kuroo dreaming about being a cat. Well, everyone except Kuroo as he was frowning and mumbling something under his breath.

"What was that? You like to call me daddy? " Kenma smirked as his focus turned from Kuroo, to his video games.

"N-No!" Kuroo said, a blush appearing on his face.

Before anyone else could make fun of him anymore, the bell had rung, signaling it was time for 1st period.

"I'll see you guys later" Oikawa said as he entered the school building, and headed off to class.

Sadly, he didn't have very much classes with his friends. He had a suspicion that the school made sure his schedule didn't align with his friends since he had a habit of being a big goofball, an even bigger trouble maker, when with his friends.

He only had 5 minutes to get to his class before the 2nd bell would go off, signaling he was late. Thankfully there weren't a lot of kids in the hallway since most had gone to class. It made it a bit worse that his classroom was far away from the entrance to the school, meaning he had to run.

As he ran faster, his eyes began to look at everyone he passed by. It was a habit of his to stare at people, especially those who happened to be beautiful.

"Hey Oikawa!" A voice shouted. He turned his head, looking down at his friend Hinata who was going in the opposite direction.

"Hey Hinata! Bye Hinata!" He shouted back as he ran faster, seeing his class up ahead. He wasn't so sure how much time he had left, but he prayed he would make it in time.

As he ran to the door, his eyes locked onto a boy being guided around by the principal.

The boy had dark hair that was spiked up, thick eyebrows, his eyes were a mixture of grey and olive green. He looked so serious, so beautiful. He was tall, but definitely shorter then himself. Something was familiar about the boy, he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hey, Oikawa, just the student I was looking for" The principal called out, beckoning for Oikawa to come over.

Ring

He hoped that he would at least get a pass on being late as the principal called him over. He came to a halt, walking to the principal and the stranger next to him. He looks so familiar, as if they had met before.

"I would like for you to meet our new transfer student! He has all the same classes as yours, and I thought it would be good if you could show him around. You'll get a pass for all of your classes today too" The principal said.

"Do I know you?" Oikawa asked as he put his hand out for the transfer student to shake. The eyes, the face, it was all so familiar. His mind was grasping at something, trying to show why he was so familiar, but it wasn't coming to him.

 

"You don't" He responded.

 

But Oikawa knew he saw his face before. He saw it in his dreams, nightmares, that made him never want to sleep again. But it was his voice that he recognized more than anything. His voice brought back memories of dark rooms and broken bones.

"I'm Tōru Oikawa" he stated, trying not to show he was surprised, scared, and confused. Unlike the man in his dreams, he seemed different. His eyes held no love, compassion, or emotion in general. They were blank.

"I'm Hajime Iwaizumi" He replied in a monotone voice that sent shivers down his spine. It was nothing like the one that begged for mercy, the one that said 'My Love'. It was devoid of emotions. He wondered if Iwaizumi had dreams too, of what happened.

What exactly was going on?


End file.
